


Purple

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fear of Discovery, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Everyone knows now that Keith is part Galra but they don't know that when he gets hurt, scared or angry new Galra features show up. Keith is so afraid that if the others see that they'll hate him, and he'll be left all alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyEssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The story of a Galra Keith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449455) by [SimplyEssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa). 



> *TW (Trigger Warning) contains self harm and suicidal thoughts.

With a gasp, Keith woke up from a nightmare. His breathing was all over the place, moving way too fast. Lance slightly moved and laid his hand on Keith.

"Babe?" question Lance who was still mostly asleep, "you ok?" Keith open his mouth to answer his boyfriend but he couldn't get a single word out because he was now hyperventilating. Lance became more awake and noticed how Keith was breathing. Lance sat up quickly and gently grabbed Keith's face so he could see his face.

He had splashes of purple here and there on his skin and could see the fear so strongly within Keith's violet eyes. "Oh..." Lance sighed and pulled Keith's head to lay on his chest. Lance could feel every shake and sob that came out of Keith and it killed him. He hated seeing the person he loved do much in so much pain and fear.

"It's okay, everything will be fine" Lance said as he ran his fingers through Keith's hair. Lance just held onto his love until he felt no more sobs coming from him. He looked down to see Keith's eyes closed and all the purple spots that were once there now fully gone. Lance sighed and slowly laid backwards with Keith's head still safely on his chest. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head before pulling up their blanket and going back to sleep for a little bit longer.  
  
                                                                         ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everyone has noticed how Keith has been acting lately but no one really brought it up. Keith was now more attached to Lance's side then ever before. If found alone with someone without Lance near, Keith would leave as quickly as he could, even with Shiro, his big brother. Keith felt on edge around the others, so worried that his skin would turn and they all would hate him.

To Keith they all had good reasons to hate The Galra, to hate him. They killed all of Coran's and Allura's people and destroyed their world. They have been for years killing innocent people and taking control over everything. Pidge lost her brother and father to them. Shiro was imprison and tortured by them. Keith just kept seeing all this hate directed at him.

Lance and Keith holding hands walked slowly into dinning room where all of the other Paladins were at, eating some space goo that tasted like frosted cheerios. "Hey guys" called Lance with a huge smile on his face, while Keith remained quite and had no smile whatsoever on his face. They sat down at the table with the others and right away Lance began to eat while Keith just stared at it. He wasn't hungry, he was actually feeling sick at the moment. His nightmare was still very fresh in his mind. Keith glanced over at Lance and saw how happy he was and Keith began to think that he was dragging Lance down with him, that the others and Lance would be way better off without him. Keith suddenly stood up and all eyes went to him, Lance had a questioning look in his ocean blue eyes but Keith just shook his head 'no' and walked away.

As he walked down the hall his first thought was the training room, but he shook that though out. He was in pain and the only spot that could kill his pain for a little bit was with The Red Lion. Keith moved quickly towards the hanger and once he saw Red, he sighed in relief. Red's eyes lit up and she laid her head down on the ground, allowing him access to rub her nose. "Hey Red" said Keith in a quite tone and got a rumble in return from his lion.

"You don't hate me right? Like the others will do right? Because I am....I'm part Galra?"

 **"No my cub, and I also believe the other paladins don't hate you. Blue speaks highly of you, for all the love you show their cub"** said Red.

"No Red, they will hate me once they see" said Keith.

 **"It may take time but they are your family cub as you are mine''** said Red and bumped her nose gently against his side.

"I'm not useful here. Allura could find another...a better pilot for you. I'm nothing and everyone would be so much better without me. I'm sorry Red" said Keith as he stood up slowly. Red let out a roar that had another lion roaring.  
"Red? Red what did you do?" asked Keith. Red remained silent and his answer was soon answered by Lance rushing into Red's hanger. "Keith!?! What's wrong?" he asked as he ran over to his boyfriend. "Blue called to me and said you were in trouble" said Lance.

Keith looked up at Red and could feel her smirking at him, she told Blue about what he said and Blue got Lance. "Not fair" Keith whispered and Lance took a step closer towards him.

"Babe, what's going on?" Lance questioned him.

"It's nothing" said Keith.

Lance reached over and grabbed Keith's hand, "it isn't nothing, it is something, especially if Blue is concerned.''

"Red just told Blue something that was stupid that's all. It's fine. I'm okay" said Keith who leaned forward and gave Lance a little kiss with a smile following it. Lance smiled and began to pull Keith away from the hanger. Keith sighed, he knew that would work, make Lance forget for a second about what was going on with a kiss and smile. 

                                                                                        --------------------------------------

 

That evening, Lance sat Keith down in their room and discussed that the best way to get over his fears and nightmares where to tell the others. Keith fought and fought Lance on this idea for almost a full hour, but finally Lance had convinced Keith so here they were walking down the hallway towards the lounge. The walk felt like forever long and with each step Keith got more nervous and scared.

 _"What if they kick me off the castle? What will Shiro say? How will Pidge see me now? What if Lance finally agreed with the others? What is the point of all of this?"_ thought Keith. Keith raised his hand to hold Lance's when he saw it.

 

The purple.

His hand was purple. Keith's eyes widen as he took a moment to freeze and stare at his skin. "Lance," Keith whimpered, but Lance didn't hear him, so he started scratching, then clawing now with his sharp nails at his arm that was slowly being swallowed by purple.

"It'll be fine Keith, trust me" Lance said, oblivious to the pain and distress Keith was in. Keith continued to claw his arms, for the purple was going everywhere. Lance's was only thinking that Keith was worried about telling the others, not that something else was wrong.

"I..." Keith whispered, continuing to claw at his arms, he looked up with tears in his probably yellow eyes cause the purple was everywhere which meant his eyes probably changed as well.  
"It's happening..." whispered Keith. "Lance, it's happening..."

 

"What?" Lance asked, looking down. "Oh shit! NO! Keith stop hurting yourself! Baby stop!" Lance yelled, grabbing his wrist, pulling his clawed nails away from his now bloody skin.  
"Oh my gosh Keith!" yelled Lance as he was panicking for a second but then quickly noticed how upset Keith was and tried to call his boyfriend down a bit. "It's fine, you're fine everything is going to work out babe. They won't hate you for this because they are our friends, our family okay? And besides who could hate you," Lance said,taking Keith's face in his hands.

"Keith, look at me babe." Keith looked up reluctantly, finding a pair of blue eyes that washed calmness over him. "It's okay Babe" said Lance who had to pull Keith's hand away from his arm once again. "We're going to find the others, and we're going to show them this, alright? Show them that this is still you babe. It doesn't have to change anything" Lance said, cupping Keith's cheek. Keith opened his mouth to answer, only to find he had no voice to use. He nodded instead, even if he didn't want to go tell them. Lance smiled warmly at him. More tears fell from his eyes and he closed them, sobbing out all his pain and fear.

Keith's anxiety spiked when they neared the lounge. They could hear the others talking and Keith just didn't want to break that. He turned facing Lance now who was looking at him curiously. He didn't stop walking though.

"Lance, no....I don't want t-to do this-" Keith's voice betrayed him, cracking halfway through.

 

"Keith, baby, I'll be right here with you the whole time. Okay?" Lance asked, stopping outside of the doors. Keith let more tears fall and pulled his hand out of Lance's grip. "No, Lance they won't! Th-They won't want m-me here if I'm like this, I'm one of them, the enemy, Lance, just...I can't, baby p-please..." "Yes, you can. I won't leave your side for a second. I will be right here the entire time sweetheart. Keith you've got to trust me on this" Lance said who held his hand out for Keith to take.

 

"Fine," he huffed, taking Lance's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Right here babe," he whispered, and Keith felt like melting right there with how sweet, supportive and reassuring Lance's voice sounded at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

The doors slid open before them, revealing the hidden truth.


	2. Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith reveals to the others his new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning--This does have one moment where self harm in mentioned but it isn't shown.   
> The line is: "you hurt yourself"  
> I still wanted to let there be a small warning on here.
> 
>  
> 
> -Please enjoy this and thank you!! Leave a comment below for I love reading your comments!! 
> 
> :)

Everything seemed frozen the very moment the doors slid open to the lounge.

All the voices in the room turned to silence, with all eyes going over to the two who just entered the room. The silence made Keith's anxiety rise even more so. Keith's attention went straight towards his big brother, Shiro.

Shiro stood there with wide eyes as he gazed upon Keith's form. Upon the purple.   
The purple that has taken over his skin. Shiro was trying hard to not let how freaked out he truly was.

 

The first thoughts that came to mind was, _"Keith is Galra, he is one of them."_

But after the flashes of the memories of being held prisoner to the Galra disappeared, his vision cleared and all he could see was his baby brother frighten by what was going on to himself.

Keith's eyes quickly flickered from their normal violet color to purely a golden glow as his form shocked as he moved to stand behind Lance.

"Keith I-" began Shiro for he knew Keith saw the first look that came across his face, fear.

He then turned to look over at Hunk and Pidge who both stood there in surprise. Hunk looked very nervous and unsure about everything while Pidge appeared to be trying to figure everything out in their mind. But Allura, she looked down right angry, hateful even as though Keith being this way was a horrible betrayal.

"How is this possible?!" Allura asked but also yelled it with anger.

 

"We all discovered that Keith was part Galra awhile back and everyone seemed to have taken it alright but now... that he is beginning to look like _them_ you can't accept _him_?!?!" yelled Lance and Keith hid more behind him due to his voice.   
Lance quickly realized what just happened and turned completely around to face Keith. "Hey, hey hey,hey it's okay....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...Babe I love you" said Lance as Keith was beginning to breath quickly, he was on the edge of a panic attack.

Keith nodded his head yes and slowly began to follow Lance at how he was breathing slowly.

 

Eventually, Keith was breathing normally again and his eyes flickered back to their regular violet color. Lance smiled and left a small kiss upon Keith's nose. Keith let a little giggle pass his lips along with a tiny purr and that just made Lance smile even more while it made Keith blush.

Lance took Keith's hand in his and slowly turned around to face the others who were still standing there in silence.

 

Pidge stepped forward and Lance could feel Keith tense up but as soon as their small arms wrapped around his waist, Keith relaxed and sighed. "You're still you no matter what you look like or how you change. You are still you" said Pidge who tighten the hug.

 

"Keith, buddy I'm sorry" said Hunk who was rubbing his hands together with nervousness. Keith pulled away from Pidge, tilted his head in confusion.

 

"For wh-what?" questioned Keith.

 

Lance saw how Keith was slightly shaking more and that a small new purple dot was forming on his left hand. Lance knew that Keith was believing that Hunk wouldn't...couldn't accept how he was now.

"For freaking out there for a sec. It was a...big surprise a-and I-I...I didn't take it well, which probably made things worst and hurt you. I'm sorry" said Hunk who lowered his head in shame. Keith turned and smiled at Lance before he made his way over towards Hunk. Hunk looked up at him and in a second, Hunk had wrapped Keith up in a huge bear hug, with some much warmth and kindness.

Shiro slowly stepped forward as Hunk lowered Keith back onto the ground.  
"You're still you Keith and we all accept it and you. Keith you have nothing to worry about, it's okay'' Shiro said and smiled when Keith made his way over towards him.

A single tear slipped from his eye right before he gave Shiro a hug, laying his head upon Shiro's chest.

 

After a few minutes of the paladins all being kind towards him, Keith turned to face Allura. By now Keith almost looked 100% human except a small splash of purple on his check.

"Allura?" Keith asked suddenly, breaking the conversations and love in the room.

Everyone turned to face her and remained quite, waiting to see how she was going to react and at the drop of a dime was so ready to defend Keith if necessary.

"Allura, are you okay?" asked Keith and everyone in the room could see how nervous he was at this very moment.

Allura looked up and at first everyone thought that she was going to be hateful towards Keith but then her eyes soften and she gave him a sad smile.   
"Keith, I know what finding out that you were part Galra did to you. You hid yourself away from all of us, you hurt yourself and felt best if you were to leave. Seeing you that...way, was...is still shocking but, I can't fault your for it for it isn't your choice right?" said Allura. 

Keith nodded his head and glanced back at his love.

Lance quickly walked over towards Keith and took his hand that was still slightly shaking from this conversation. "It seems to only happen when he is scared, hurt or angry. Other than that he looks..." Lance said then took a moment to stop, trying to find the right word to use.

_Keith looked normal?_   
_Keith looked human?_   
_Keith looked regular?_

but eventually the right word came to mind and he looked directly at his love.

"Other than that he looks like himself, he looks like the person I am madly in love with" said Lance which made Keith's face turn super red.

Keith turned and hid his face in Lance's neck, which made Lance chuckle.

"Well then, if it happens without your control or knowledge then how should I be angry with you, for it was never your choice to be half Galra'' said Allura who then clapped her hands together and announced that she was going to go find Coran.

After the doors slid open and then shut, all Keith could hear was happy voices.

Pidge was discussing with Shiro about what different percentages of Galra Keith was, while Hunk was cheerfully coming up with things to bake to make this even better.

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, for his head was still pressed against his neck.

"I told you it wasn't going to be as bad as you thought, didn't I?" Lance said and Keith nodded his head and then planted a small kiss upon Lance's skin.

"I love you" whispered Keith and Lance smiled.

"I love you too babe" said Lance who held onto Keith as he gazed at his friends, well more like his family.

  
He was so glad things turned out for the best because there was no way in hell Lance was every going to allow Keith to feel like he was unwanted because of what he looked like, because of who he was, for Lance loved him more than anything, and would take down anyone who hurt his love.

Lance then kissed the side of Keith's head which gave him in return a small purr. Lance chuckled at this. "You are so like a cat, a space cat!'' said Lance in a joking manner.

 

"Am not!" said Keith who pulled away and gently shoved Lance. Keith's face was still red in color and his purring could still be heard.

 

"Are too my kitten" Lance said who reached out, pulled Keith by his hip and allowed their lips to connect in a lovely kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Allura rude and horrible but then i thought I should take a different path, a path where she accepted him and stated that hate shouldn't be given out based on looks and who they are.  
> For I have gotten much hate growing up for being different, being different by things I didn't choose, just like Keith. He didn't pick to be part Galra, he just is. Same with me, I didn't pick to be on the spectrum and shouldn't be made fun of it or hated for being who i am.  
> -sorry for my little rant there.
> 
> Thank ya'll for reading my works, it means a lot to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> -I am probably going to make a part 2 of this but idk.  
> I love reading comments so, Please let me know what you thought about this fic are and, thank you!!


End file.
